Sweet Mother
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: It is mothers day in Harry's 3rd year. The Weasly kids gathered at the Burrow, to surprise their mother.


This takes place when Harry is in his 3rd year.

Lots of sweetnessXD

* * *

><p>"Molly, lets go out today. It is mothers day." Arthur whispered as he kissed her neck. He had been trying to persuade her for ten minutes now.<br>"Arthur, there is plenty of stuff to do around the house-"  
>"They will be there tomorrow."<br>"They will be bigger." Arthur got up on his elbows.  
>"Make a list of the stuff that is needed to be done." Questioning the strange request, she did.<p>

_De-gonme the garden_  
><em>Clean the kitchen<em>  
><em>Sweep the house<em>  
><em>Get eggs from the chicken coop<em>  
><em>Weed the garden<em>  
><em>Wash cloths<em>  
><em>Pick apples.<em>

"Molly. Those will be waiting tomorrow. They won't be any bigger." She sighed.  
>"Fine." She huffed. Arthur grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kids, she is outside now." Arthur whispered to the seven kids that was hiding in Fred's and George's room. He handed the list to Percy, the most responsible one.<br>"Good. My legs were getting cramped." Ginny huffed. "And I couldn't run because somebody-" She glared at Bill and Charlie.  
>"Don't start arguing." Arthur scolded as Molly's voice filled the house.<br>"Come on Arthur!"  
>"Bye." He said the seven kids, and ran out of the house.<br>They all shared a look.  
>"I can't believe we are cleaning on our own choice." Ron complained. They all ignored him.<br>"Alright. Lets divide these up. There is seven chores, but some of them is really unfair to dump on one person." Percy examined the list.  
>"How about Fred and George pick apples?" Charlie suggested. He knew the twins would rather work together.<br>"Good idea. I know those two would rather work together." Percy agreed as he watched the twins face's.  
>"Charlie can clean the kitchen, since he can do magic." Ron suggested. "Bill can wash cloths."<br>"And Ron and Ginny can De-gomne the garden." Bill said.  
>"And I can weed the garden and get the eggs." Percy added. "Then we can all sweep the house." They all grinned.<br>"When we are done, I need to cook a meal for mum and dad for lunch." Ginny said. "And noticed how I said I?"  
>"Hey!" The boys protested. "We can cook?" Ginny glared at them.<br>"Grilled cheese." Bill muttered.  
>"Toast." Ron said.<br>"See?" She pointed out before going to the garden.  
>They all sighed.<br>"Meet in the living room when you guys are done." Bill said, before running off to clean the cloths.

* * *

><p>"Is Ron and Ginny done yet?" Bill asked as Percy walked in.<br>"No. They are too busy arguing right now." He answered. Fred and George stood up, pulled out something, and walked out.  
>"One... two... three." They all muttered. BOOM! They heard it from outside. They walked out, and saw Ron and Ginny covered with graffiti and paint. They glared at Fred and George.<br>"When we get back to Hogwarts.." Ginny left the threat hanging in the air. They shuddered at the thought and they all walked in. Charlie waved his wand and Ron and Ginny looked normal.  
>"Now I am going to go cook some pasta for them while you guys sweep." Ginny said walking in the clean kitchen. "Charlie! You left a spot!" She shouted after a few minutes. Charlie walked in there.<br>What he saw was soap covering the surface of the kitchen. Ginny grinned.  
>"Since I can't do magic, I suspect that it will be easy to take off." She laughed. Charlie waved his wand, and he walked out.<p>

Ginny was done with the meal in a hour and a half. She had garlic bread cooked, a shrimp and garlic pasta made, and raspberry chocolate ice cream set out. Though she didn't make that.  
>"Somebody go pick some flowers and somebody get some candles!" She shouted.<br>Bill came in with some candles and Percy walked in with some lavender and roses. Then a patronus came in, a weasel.  
>"We will be home in thirty minutes." The weasel said with Arthur's voice.<br>"What else can we do?" Asked Ron.  
>"Lets set out our presents." Suggested the twins and they piled the presents on the living room table. In five minutes, they were done and went outside.<br>Bill and Charlie made certain things float in the air and bump together, Percy sat and read a book on Law, and the rest of them had races on the broom.  
>Of course, they forgot the time and that was the sight Molly and Arthur came home too.<br>"Arthur.. what?" Molly gasped.  
>"They messed up the plan." Arthur chuckled. Percy noticed them and shot up.<br>"Sorry dad!" He shouted. Then Molly realized what was going on.  
>"No this is perfect!" She shouted happily. "Seeing all my kids together, being themselves." She paused. "Anyways, I think I would faint at the sight of the twins behaving." They all chuckled at the twins bowed.<br>"Now, lets go show you what we have done."  
>Molly saw the basket of freshly picked apples and eggs, all the cloths washed and put away, the house swept, the garden in perfect shape, or what was the perfect shape for the Weaslys, and the clean kitchen.<br>"Presents or lunch?" The kids asked at the same time.  
>"Meal." Molly decided. "Who cooked?" The boys pointed at Ginny.<br>"I didn't even let them touch the food." She said, grinning.  
>They all sat down to eat, and Molly loved the meal, Ginny was pretty good at cooking. Then they opened presents from the kids. Bill and Charlie gave her a book that had pictures of the kids growing up, in a sequence of a time line, Fred and George gave her a book that said "How to teach your pranksters to behave." but inside had a letter written to Molly by the twins, and stories from different mothers, Molly had always loved those kind of books. Percy gave her a book on how to keep a house hold, since she threw all of her Lockhart books away, and Ron and Ginny gave her a bracelet, with each of the kids pictures on heart shaped charms. Arthur gave her a necklace that had Molly's birth stone on it, Pearl.<br>"Muriel gave me the money." Arthur admitted. "She heard of what we were doing." But she thanked him anyways.  
>"We have to go mum." Ginny said sadly as the Hogwarts students said sadly. Molly hugged each and one of them, saying thank you over and over again.<br>Soon after that, Charlie had to go, then Bill. Then it was just Molly and Arthur, who sat and talked for the rest of the night.


End file.
